


The Supermarket

by the_fandom_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_lover/pseuds/the_fandom_lover





	The Supermarket

“No no Cas, listen, the spicy beef jerky is way better than the normal.”  
“I just don't taste a difference, Gabe.”  
“Now how could you possible say that?”   
“Sorry I just don't taste a difference.”  
“I'm disowning you as my brother,” Gabe says pushing Cas away. Cas laughs and walks away back behind the counter as he sees two customers walk in. 

“Dean, I'm telling you no more junk food,” the taller boy says to the shorter one.   
“Sam, stop trying to doctor me, if I want pie, I will get pie,” the boy says, apparently named Dean.   
“Whatever, have fun getting diabetes,” the taller boy says, apparently named Sam.   
“Ugh, I can't find the pie,” Dean says, walking over to the counter. “Excuse me,” he looks down at Cas’ name tag, “Cas, can you point me in the direction of the pie?”   
Cas immediate falls in love with the green of Dean's eyes and the way he leans over the counter.   
“Uh- uh,” Cas stutters. Gabe comes up behind him and hits him over the head.   
“Uh- yeah, it's right over there,” Cas says pointing towards the desserts.   
“Thanks,” Dean winks and walks to the dessert aisle. 

“Good god man, could you be and more stupid looking?” Gabe asks.   
“What, he's cute,” Cas blushes.   
“Ken doll? Really? I would have gone for the tall one with the hair,” Gabe says.   
“Eh,” Cas shrugs. 

The boys come up to the counter to pay.   
“Okay, pie, beer, apples, and toothpaste, that will come out to $11.50,” Cas says. Sam pulls out cash and hands it over to him.   
“Thanks,” Sam says taking the bag of groceries to the car.   
“I'll meet you out there, I need one more thing,” Dean says. “For you,” he slides a piece of paper to Cas,” I'm Dean by the way.”  
“Cas,” Cas replies. He looks at the paper and it is a phone number and a note written on it, “thanks for the pie- Dean PS: call me if interested”   
“I'll definitely be using this,” Cas says putting the paper in his pocket.   
“Good, can't wait,” Dean says. Dean walks out to the car leaving Cas to think.   
“Wow, nice ass,” he thinks.   
“I was thinking the same thing,” Gabe says.   
“Perv,” Cas laughs.   
“What? You can stare but I can't?” Gabe jokes.   
“He gave me his number,” Cas says waving the paper in Gabes face.   
“Wow, Ken and Cassie, so cute,” Gabe says.   
Another customer walks in, and Cas can't wait for his shift to be over.


End file.
